Welcome to my Life Story
by Sarah Cullen-Ride
Summary: Max knows she has feelings for Fang but dosen't know how to tell him. She has to deal with her everyday stuff including saving the world. Lots of Faxness. Wasn't sure about rating so T. Happens after third book. Will have third book 'spoilers'.
1. We're going to New York!

**AN: I am making this up as I go along so please review with any criticism,**** comments, compliments or help. ****Unfortunately, I do not have a copy of any of the three ****books ****at the moment and I couldn't be bothered to borrow them to look for information. If I did, I would then have to look through them for information**** on looks etc and I really couldn't be bothered to do so. So everything is just from what I remember so if I make a mistake with looks or ****places ****whatever, just let me know and I will change it when I update. Thanks and this is my first story so please review! By the way does anyone know when the movie and the fourth book come out in Australia? ****And ha****s the flock**** been to Los Angeles or Washington DC or New York? ****I need information! ****Oh and total isn't in this story because to be honest I really couldn't be bothered to add him in because I don't have time. Sorry! I will add him in later ****tho**** if heaps of you guys want me too. Let me know what you think. ****By the way all of this is in Max's POV unless stated otherwise. ****X****xoo**

We flew over the rocky earth below us and looked down at the river and tips of rock formations just visible from the sky. Where were we? Well, we were somewhere in Kentucky, near a river. Why? Because we were on our way to New York. Word has it that there is a major Itex headquarters there, so that's where we're heading. Fang motioned for me to come closer. As I flew near him his huge dark wings shadowed my face from the blinding light of the setting sun. "The kids are tired," he said shortly, pointing to a large tree big enough for us all to sleep in. I nodded and angled myself to fly towards it.

"Ok, we'll stay here tonight and then keep moving towards New York in the morning. Ok guys?" The kids all nodded sleepily. I could tell that they were ready for sleep. We'd had a long day and had flown since sunrise. We needed to get there soon. Jeb had told me that more flyboys were being made everyday by the New York Headquarters. "Alright, but can we have some food?" Iggy said. I threw him the backpack with the last of our food in it. All that was left was energy bars. Everyone dove for it and everything was gone in less then 5 seconds. "I'll take first watch, ok guys? Get some rest. We'll keep going tomorrow. And we'll stop for food on our way ok?" Everyone nodded and the kids and Iggy were asleep almost straight away.

Fang came over to me. He knew something was up. Sometimes I swear it's him that's the mind reader. He sat next to me and looked at me with his mysterious dark eyes. "Yo," Fang said. I looked away. I couldn't bear to look in his eyes anymore without wanting to kiss him. I wanted to feel the touch of his soft lips on mine again and stay there forever. But I kind of blew that one didn't I? "Hey. What are you doing? Go and get some sleep. We've had a long day." When I looked back over at Fang, he just stared at me. "No, I'll take first watch with you. I can't sleep."

"Oh. Ok then." We sat in silence for two hours before finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell Fang how I felt.

"Fang?" Of course I only got a look from him and a big mouthful of silence. "Ummm….I..I need to talk to you."

"Fire away." Fang said.

"I really want…… I really want to go to sleep now. Do you mind taking the rest of my watch and taking the next one too?" What is wrong with me? I couldn't even tell Fang that I wish that we were together! Fang looked at me questionly. He knew that I would never give my watch away unless he told me to go to sleep and practically forced me to. "Sure," he said, "get some sleep." I was so stupid. I wanted him so bad and I had only realized it in time for him to seem to not want me anymore. I fell asleep almost instantly. I would have to work on telling him some other time.

**Sorry this is ****so****oo**** short but please review and I will write sooner!**


	2. Getting Back To Normal

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. ****This chapter is ****a little ****longer but give**** me more**** reviews and I will post sooner and write more.**** Give me ideas and I will post even sooner!**** Oh and because everyone is putting disclaimers up, I don't o****wn maximum ride blah ****blah****blah**** but the story is all mine blah ****blah****blah****Guess what? This is ****1****706 words not including the AN! ****Long enough?**

I woke up at six. Fang was already awake, typing on the laptop, but everyone else was still asleep. "Why are you up so early?"

Fang looked away from his laptop for a moment. "Couldn't sleep." He paused for a while here. " Max, check out the date today sometime."

"Why?" I asked. I looked over his shoulder to check the date right then. The third of June. My mind ticked over as I tried to think or why the third of June would be so important. Then it hit me like a bullet.

"Shit!" I practically yelled. Nudge rolled over.

"Oh oops." I said quietly. "Are you sure? That means we have to buy presents in practically the next town or so. That could be hours away! And then we have to get rid of the kids for a couple of hours…."

"I know." Another two word answer from Mr 'I-can't-answer-with-a-proper-sentence' over there.

Okay, maybe I should explain. Because we don't really have a religion, we don't really do Christmas or Easter or Hanukah or whatever. Instead, we have our own holiday we made up. It's always on the sixth of June because there are six of us. It kind of fit to have it on the sixth day of the sixth month of the year. Fang and I brought the presents every year, but only because I wouldn't go into town by myself and even though Fang, Iggy and I all hated cramped spaces, it was easier for Fang and I than Iggy. It must be a nightmare for him when he can't hear or see anything. I mean not being able to see is hard for him but he uses his ears for everything. It would be hell for him if he couldn't even hear where we were over all the noise.

"Alright we'll go shopping when we've destroyed New York Itex. We'll have to tell the kids that we're…..going to get food. I can't believe I didn't see it coming! Actually, we really will have to get food tonight! Anyway go wake up Gazzy and Iggy and I'll wake up the girls. The sooner we get to New York, the better." I saw Fang smirk but he got up to go and wake the guys while I got up to wake the girls.

After we woke everyone up we flew on. We didn't have anything for breakfast so everyone was flying slowly. It didn't look like we were going to be flying over any cities anytime soon either.

_Twenty more minutes Max and you will be in __a town__ near the border. _

_Really?__ Oh thanks Jeb. __But Jeb, what if I drop dead out of the sky before then_

_Well if you do, Maximum, there will be a nice meal __for everyone else. __Maximum ride's house of__ broken bones and gore.__Specialty of the day?__Freshly broken sky fallen bones!_

I started to laugh. I hadn't laughed in ages, so of course everyone thought I was crazy when I started to laugh for no reason (or so it seemed to them I guess).

"Max, are you okay?" Angel asked.

I stopped laughing. "Yeah Ange. Just Jeb," I said, pointing to my head. Angel nodded and flew on again.

"Okay guys," I yelled so everyone could hear, "next town in about twenty. We'll stop there for food and then cross the border. If we all move a bit faster, we might make it in ten." Immediately, everyone put on a speed burst and we made it in six minutes flat.

We stopped at MacDonald's and ordered one huge order. The guy at the counter looked at as like we were monkeys holding giant bananas ready to throw at him or something.

"Okay we'll have twelve double cheeseburgers, six medium fries, six large cokes and what the hell six small chocolate sundaes too." He just stared at us before finally snapping back to consciousness after I waved my hand in front of his face for about 30 seconds.

"Um um….eat in or take away?" Fang and I looked at each other. The place was totally over crowded. Fang slightly nodded his head in one of those 'only I knew that head shake' way.

"Take away please."

"Um, okay. That'll be fifty four dollars and sixty five cents." Getting a bit pricey for fast food don't ya think?

_Want a discount? _Angel.

_That would be great Ange thanks_I looked over at her and she smiled at me. I returned it.

"_That's a little bit expensive, don't you think?__"_ Angel's mind control voice freaked me out. "_You're going to give us a discount, aren't you? __Ten dollars only today!"_

"Only ten dollars today. A little too expensive." The guy said in a weird voice.

I handed him the ten dollars and he handed us our food. Then ee were outta there!

We landed on a roof and ate all the food. While we were eating I spoke up.

"Okay guys. We've got the rest of today and then two more days to get to New York and destroy the Itex headquarters there."

Everyone stopped eating to look at me. "Why only three days? That means we'll have to be in Washington DC by tonight then New York Tomorrow then search and destroy the day after that. Wait, does that mean we'll have to fly all the way over the border to Washington today? But then we get to stay there? Oh that would be great, Max but I don't wanna fly all the way there tod-." Nudge of course couldn't stop talking. Thank goodness Iggy was able to cover her mouth and stop her.

"Yeah, Nudge. We have three days because……. Jeb said so! I don't know why okay?" I really had to work on my excuses some more. "So we'll fly over the border today and stop near Washington DC."

"Yes!" I heard Nudge and Angel exclaim.

"But not in Washington DC," I continued, "just near there. It's too busy to stay the night there." At this Nudge and Angel moaned. "Ohhh." They could moan all they wanted but they knew that this was one thing that the Bambi eyes wouldn't fix, so they didn't bother. They knew that Iggy, Fang and I hated big cities. New York was bad enough. "Alright, let's get moving guys."

We crossed the border to Virginia in about an hour and then flew for another couple of hours. We were near the Virginia-Maryland border when I decided we should stop.

"Guys how about we stay here tonight and then move to New York tomorrow?" I said, pointing to a cave. Everyone agreed with happy cheers. The kids were happy when we didn't have to fly for long periods at a time. Don't get me wrong, we all love flying, but six hours or more in one day is a lot. What did Fang have to say? Oh nothing of course.

We all stopped in the cave and then Fang and I headed off to find a town and get some food. About fifteen minutes away we found a little town and went to the supermarket. We brought supplies for the next couple of days that Iggy could cook for us. You know, soup, noodles, energy bars, that kind of thing. We paid for it all then loaded it into our backpacks and headed of. It was really nice flying home. The sun was just beginning to set and they sky was splashed with pink and orange. The perfect time to tell Fang how I feel, don't you think? How should I start? Before when we were in the cave? Maybe I should bring that up. Or not.

"Fang? Be…Be..BEHIND YOU!" I practically screamed.

All of a sudden, about twenty flyboys appeared out of no where. And one was behind fang, trying to sneak up on him. Fang spun around so quickly you couldn't even see him. When someone in the flock screams 'behind you' or 'watch out', you don't even ask. You just spin around with the best roundhouse you can give at the time. And that's exactly what he did. He round housed about three flyboys and they dropped to the ground like pins with their heads knocked off. Automatically, Fang and I switched to fight mode.

We flew into battle (literally) and knocked them out. I punched one right in the nose and its head flew off. By this stage, there was about five left Fang was taking on three and I was taking on two. Fang finished off his and I still had one to go. It seemed that this one just wouldn't stop.

"Must…defeat…flock…..must….kill….flock…"

"Sorry," I said, "but you must be defeated." At this, I clapped by hands right over his ears. He fell to the ground without another word.

"Let's go." I said to Fang "How did they find us?" Fang, of course, gave me another huge helping of silence.

We got back to the cave, which was thankfully hidden amongst some trees, and walked in.

Nudge was talking a mile a minute to Angel, near a fire Iggy had made and Gazzy and Iggy were sitting in a corner, probably making some sort of bomb. Gazzy turned around and looked at us. Only a few cuts.

"They found us?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well, they found Fang and I but they can't find the cave. We checked. It's too hidden.

"How bad?" Iggy asked.

I looked over at Fang. He didn't look so bad. Just a couple of cuts. Nothing major. I looked down at myself and saw the same.

"Just usual."

"How many were there?" Angel asked.

"About twenty. It's alright, we took them down." I answered. "Iggy. Wanna get some food cooking?"

We ate some soup and then went to sleep. I took first watch again, but this time I Fang slept and I didn't ask him to take my watch for me. Everything was getting back to normal. We were kicking flyboy butt, Iggy and Gazzy were making explosives, Angel was reading our minds, Nudge was constantly talking and Fang was as silent as usual. Butl I guess it wouldn't be normal soon if I told Fang how I felt.


	3. Kiss Me?

**AN: Okay guys, I've had about ****five**** reviews. But out of the goodness of my heart (cough ****cough**** it's actually because I wanted to write more) I have posted this chapter for you guys who reviewed anyway. Thanks heaps to anyone who reviewed and anyone who didn't, shame on you. Please spread the word about this story because it seems no one is reading it…or if they are they are not reviewing. Please review so I know how I am going. A simple 'good' or 'update soon' is fine. Even if you don't like my story, review and tell me so I can fix it so you will like it! ****xxoo**

I woke up courtesy of Fang. He slept near me last night and had rolled over onto me in the early hours of the morning and squashed me to death. He's not fat or anything but he has a lot of muscle and is very strong so his whole body weight on top me was not good.

"Ge off may!" I mumbled while I punched him playfully on the side of his body.

He woke straight away and looked down at me. His face was inches from mine and for a split second I thought that he was going to kiss me. But then he lifted himself off me and spoke.

"Sorry." He said. Of course, only a one word response.

"Mmm." I said.

It was only about five in the morning but I couldn't sleep now so I got up and so did Fang.

"What presents are we going to get the kids?" Fang raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you're asking me?'

I sighed.

"Alright, then, I guess we'll just decide when we go shopping. We'll have to make it to New York today. Shopping tomorrow after we take down another Itex?"

Fang nodded.

We sat in silence for about hour. I was trying to figure out how to tell him how I felt when I felt him lean into him. He was about to kiss me! I looked up at him questionly.

"You're cold." He said.

Oh, right. Now I got it. I forgot that I was shivering. Body warmth was the only thing we had out here, so if someone was cold we had to stay close so that we kept warm. Dammit! And I thought he was gunna kiss me!

"Oh thanks." I said and gave him a smile.

He smirked at me and wrapped his strong arms around my body in a giant bear hug to keep me warm. It was the closest I had been to Fang in a long time. Ok so I hadn't been this close to him since the cave incident. I wonder if he was getting flashbacks like me. I shivered at the sight of Fang kissing me, his arms wrapped around me just like they were now, me being the happiest person on earth and then me running away and leaving Fang stranded there by himself. I felt so bad now. I wish that I could go back in time and never had done that. Then maybe I wouldn't have broken Fang's heart……and my own.

Then our embrace was broken by Nudge and Angel.

"Oooooh." They yelled. That woke Gazzy and Iggy up and after explaining our status to Iggy they burst out with wolf whistles.

I broke apart from Fang.

"We were cold." I explained.

"Sure you were." Said Nudge, Princess or Sarcasm (I was Queen).

I sighed.

"Alright Iggy, you wanna get cooking? Ummm…..how about noddles for breakfast?"

Everyone agreed with snickers at me and Fang for the change of subject. I couldn't bring myself to look Fang in the eye.

We ate noodles for breakfast then took flight for New York. We didn't stop for about four hours and then Gazzy spoke up.

"Max, I'm hungry!"

"Me too, Max!" Said Angel.

"Yeah," agreed Nudge, "Can we stop somewhere to eat?"

"Alright, we'll stop in the next town." I replied.

_Next town only five minutes Max_

_Thanks Jeb. _

We flew for another two minutes when I started to wonder where Jeb was. I mean, after we'd said goodbye at Dr Martinez's house (yes, I know. I still don't call her mum), did he stay there? I was curious as to where he was.

_Jeb?_

_Yes Max?_

_Where are you? _

_I'm at your mother's house._ Oh. Ok, so he had stayed there.

_Your mother is baking cookies. _

I let out a moan. Homemade cookies? They're the best cookies in the world! Fang looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked. Typical. He only expressed concern, showed any emotion or spoke more than one word when he thought a member of the flock may be in pain.

"Yeah. Dr Martinez is cooking cookies though!" Fang looked at me questionly before shaking his head and continuing to fly off to my left.

_But __Maximum__, you really need to stop worrying about what I'm doing and keep your eyes on the prize. You still have to save the world Maximum._

_Yeah __yeah__, I know. 'Save the world' and all that. Don't __worry;__ I won't stop saving the world for cookies._

By now, we'd made it to the town and we started looking for a place to eat. After we ate another healthy MacDonald's meal, we kept flying. Nothing much happened in the next few hours until we made it to New York a few hours after sunset.

"We're here! I can't believe we're actually in New York! Now we can go shopping and go sight seeing and g-" Iggy put a hand over Nudge mid flight.

"Yeah, well first we've gotta take down Itex. And find somewhere to sleep to night in the city that never sleeps!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel started to laugh over my irony.

"Max!" Angel suddenly exclaimed, "Can we stay in a Hotel tonight? Pleeeaaaase?"

"Angel, why don't we find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Maybe we can stay in a Hotel next time."

"Like, tomorrow?!" Nudge asked.

"Maybe…." I said slowly. We circled the city and found a Park we could sleep in. I banked on a big tree and everyone else followed. Everyone fell asleep quickly because they were tired and they knew they'd have to wait for food in the morning. We couldn't cook anything in a tree. Fang walked over to me. It was his turn to take first watch.

"What about a Hotel for tomorrow? It could be like a giant present from us for a couple of days after we take down Itex. The kids would love it and everyone needs a break once in a while. What do you think?"

Fang looked at me and then nodded. He knew as well as me and Iggy that cramped places like Hotels weren't good for a group with three paranoid people and we couldn't stay too long. Maybe two days? But he also knew that the kids would enjoy it and that we needed a break too.

"We still need individual presents too. You ready for shopping tomorrow?" I saw Fang face change to a moaning expression for a second. Then it was gone so fast that only I could have noticed it. That's me-Max, the only person able to read Fang's face.

Fang nodded again.

"Wake me for the second shift." I told Fang as he nodded again.

"Night Fang." I said. _I love you_. I said silently inside my head.

**Okay, guys and gals. 1131 words! By the way, I'm really sorry but I'll be going away for a while and won't be able to update for about two weeks. Sorry! I might be able to get to a computer faster, I'll have to see. ****Cya**** xxoo**


	4. Ambushed!

**AN: Okay, got it here as fast as I could and I ****think**** I did ****really well****Not another one ****for a while ****though. I leave in three days for a trip and won't be back for two weeks sorry! You're all going to hat****e**** this chapter and sorry but I though it was a nice twist. ****I didn't like it either. Sorry it's short too but I had to leave it there. ****Read and review as always and enjoy!**** By the way, some people double space their documents. Is this too cramped? Do you want me to double space or is it okay? ****Cya****xxoo**

I woke to the sound of Angel screaming.

"What is it?!" I had time to yell before I felt a fist on my face.

I looked around myself. There were about a hundred flyboys ambushing us. It looked like they got to Angel first because she was already up and fighting of about ten on her own. Twenty surrounded me and the rest were creeping silently to attack the rest of the flock.

"Flyboys!" I screamed.

That one word was enough to wake up the rest of the flock and get into a fighting stance in a crafty way.

Iggy woke and shot up as still as a plank of wood, smashing into ten flyboys in the process.

Fang woke and round housed about fifteen of them as he stood up, ready for action.

Gazzy and Nudge woke and flew straight up into the air before anyone could touch them.

"Fly!" I yelled.

Immediately five bodies flew to the air to fight the flyboys. It was easier for us in the sky. I flew up to join them.

Angel, Gazzy and Nudge each had ten on their own. Angel was controlling as many as she could with her mind to take each other out, but she couldn't control more than about three at a time otherwise it made her too tired. Gazzy was using the last of the bombs to take out as many as he could. I looked over at him and saw that he had one left. I caught his eye.

"Save it!" I yelled.

He nodded and he joined Nudge to fight off the rest of hers.

Iggy and I each had twenty. Because Gazzy had the bombs, Iggy had to fight naturally. He used his ears to hear them coming behind him and elbowed two in the head. I had knocked out about ten and had another ten to go. I looked over at Fang. He had thirty circled around him. Fang couldn't take on thirty by himself, twenty was hard enough. I got rid of the last of mine and flew over to help Fang.

While I was flying over to Fang, they all jumped on top of him. Four held his wings, another four his arms and another six his legs. They flew him to the ground and held him down while the other fifteen dug into him.

"Fang!" I screamed.

He struggled to get free but they held him down firmly. I flew down as fast as I could and pulled them off him. I pushed them all away from Fang and had them retreating until they formed a huge circle around me and flew in to get me. I shot straight up and they all crashed into each other.

"Gazzy!" I said and whistled. He understood and flew over to drop the last bomb on them before going back to help Nudge and Angel again. I flew down to Fang.

When I got to him, he was lying helpless on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded him. He had a huge cut all the way up the side of his body and countless others all over him. I knelt down beside him.

"Fang." I whispered.

"M-ax." He said in pain.

"Fang, you're going to be ok. I'll help you. How are you doing I said?"

"Max." He said and paused to groan. He closed his eyes and then they flew open as he yelped in pain.

"Max, I'm dying."

"No Fang! You can't! Hold on!" I screamed at him.

"No Max," He said calmly, "I'm dying. Remember me."

"Oh Fang….I can't live without you!"

Fang looked up at me with the most emotion in his eyes I had ever seen. He had tears in his eyes and sadness was written all over his face. By this time, I was bawling. His whole shirt was now covered in his blood and my tears and I had his blood all over myself too because I was leaning over him.

"I love you Fang." I said.

"I love you more." Fang said weakly before gasping one last breath. Then his body went lifeless and as I looked into his eyes they went distant and colourless. I sobbed into his blood and tear stained shirt.

Fang was dead.


	5. Life Without Fang

**AN: Ok, I'm back! Yeah don't stop reading my story now because you think it sucks. Everything will fall into place in the next couple of chapters so don't worry! Please keep reading! And review! By the way, no one answered my question about double spacing…..should I double space?**

_Fang looked up at me with the most emotion in his eyes I had ever seen. He had tears in his eyes and sadness was written all over his face. By this time, I was bawling. His whole shirt was now covered in his blood and my tears and I had his blood all over myself too because I was leaning over him._

_"I love you Fang." I said._

_"I love you more." Fang said weakly before gasping one last breath. Then his body went lifeless and as I looked into his eyes they went distant and colourless. I sobbed into his blood and tear stained shirt._

_Fang was dead. _

A million things rushed through my mind at once- what would happen without Fang? How would the flock react? I just told Fang I loved him! – But only one mattered.

Fang was dead.

Fang was dead.

Fang.

Was.

Dead.

I cried loudly into his shirt as I held him. By this stage the battle above me was over and as the flock came down to greet me happily over our victory they stopped in their tracks as they saw me on the ground weeping helplessly into Fang's blood stained shirt.

"FANG!" Nudge screamed.

She raced down towards me and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy followed. Even though Iggy couldn't see what was happening, he knew that there was something wrong. They raced towards me and knelt around Fang and me.

"How bad?" Iggy asked.

This only made me cry harder. Because Iggy couldn't see that Fang was lifeless and blood stained, he thought that he was just in a really bad state.

"Iggy….H…He….He's d-d-d-DEAD!" I sobbed.

I looked up to see shock appear all over Iggy's face. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy looked so afraid and were bawling into each other's shoulders.

"You mean….we can't save him? He…He's gone?" Iggy shuddered.

I cried harder into fang shirt and looked over at the kids. I wish that I could somehow comfort them but there was nothing I could say. Iggy put an arm around me. Although I was the eldest, he knew that it affected me a most. Although the others had lost their father figure, I had lost my best friend, my comfort when I was about to lose it, my love. And Iggy knew this. He also knew that he was the oldest male now so he had to be strong for us, just like Fang would have if someone else had taken his place. But even through all this, Iggy wasn't Fang. Fang could put up an emotional wall and be strong, but Iggy couldn't. I saw a tear crawl down his face and then another and another. I tapped his hand to let him know that it was ok. We cried into each other's shoulders, but it was different than usual and made me cry harder. I never cry, and when I rarely do it's Fang's shoulder that I cry into.

Soon the rest of the flock came over and encircled us in a giant crying hug.

"What are we going to do now?" Gazzy stammered.

I sighed.

"I don't know Gaz…….we just have to keep going I guess." _If I can keep going_ I silently said.

I saw Angel expression turn to shock and then sadness again, but deeper this time.

"You have to, Max! We can't live without Fang so we'd die if we didn't have you!"

"Oh Angel…..I didn't mean it like that…." I shook my head and gave her an empty expression.

Her tear stained faced looked up at mine and she reached out to give me a hug.

"What will we do with Fang's…." Nudge started.

She didn't have to say the rest, we knew what she meant. _What are we going to do with Fang's Body? _

I took charge.

"Guys, we'll think about all that later. Wait here. Me and Fa-……I'll go and get some food."

I tapped Iggy's hand twice to let him know that he was in charge and to try to comfort the younger ones. If he could connect with Gazzy like usual and comfort him and Nudge, they could all comfort Angel.

I needed to fly and get away……I needed Fang to talk to me and look after me! The next town was only about ten minutes away but I need longer than that I flew at super speed until I couldn't fly anymore. I god some Maccas and headed back.

By the time I got there, it was dark. Everyone ate in silence and then I sent them all back to the cave. I carried Fang's body back to the cave as well, but I flew behind everyone else so that they wouldn't know. When we got there I sat him just outside the cave where no one could see him.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Because we're a day behind, does this mean we can't defeat the Itex in New York?"

I hadn't even thought about that. And the present that I got Fang? I sighed.

"I don't know Ange…..we'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Ok, Max….and Max?"

"Yes Ange?"

_I love you Max._

This surprised me a lot. I knew that I looked after the flock and that I too needed them, but none of them had ever told me that they love me.

_I love you too Angel._

I looked up at her and saw a small smile on her face, but I could still see the sadness there that threatened to consume her.

"Time for bed guys." I said to everyone.

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel laid down and immediately fell asleep. They had had a long and difficult day.

Iggy came up to me and touched my arm.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"You know I'm not Iggy…he's gone…it's the worst thing that could have happened in the world except for losing all of you at once…."

"I know….but stay strong ok? Get some sleep…we're all going to need it in the morning." He said.

With that he got up and lay down next to the kids before falling asleep.

I got up and went outside to Fang. I knelt over him again and began to cry.

"I can't do this without you Fang!"

Then I heard thunder and saw lightening and it began to rain. How ironic….

"I didn't even give this to you!" I sobbed.

I pulled out my present for Fang out of my pocket. It was a silver chain with a small heart locket only just noticeable attached. When you opened it, it had a picture of me and Fang together on one side and on the other the three most beautiful words in the world engraved into it. _I LOVE YOU._

"I love you fang!" I yelled at him. I put the chain around his wet and lifeless neck and hugged him tightly.

By this stage I was drenched because of the rain. I held Fang in my arms and tried to go to sleep. But it wouldn't come. Finally the last crack of lightening came and the storm stopped. I drifted into sleep soaked and miserable and without Fang to hug me to keep me warm. A tear fell down my face and onto his skin just before I fell asleep.

**AN: 1212 words! YAY! Please review even if you think its crap just tell me. xxoo**


	6. Let's Do this Thing

**AN:**** Ok! Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!**** If anyone had ideas for presents or just random stuff, please tell me ASAP! I have writers block!**

I woke in the late afternoon hot and sweaty, like I had a fever. Wait what? Afternoon? I had slept all day? I couldn't think straight, I had a huge headache. Fang's strong arms were wrapped around me. Then tears started to roll down my face as realization dawned on me. His arms weren't around me, my arms were around him. Fang was dead. No, that's not right. My arms were slack at my side as I lay on the hard bark of a tree branch. Wait, tree branch? We slept in a cave last night. I had slept outside with Fang. Another tear rolled down my face. Fang was dead!

I decided to open my eyes. As I did, I saw four worried faces turn to look down at me as I sat up. Nudge and Angel were sitting on a tree branch above me and their sad faces turned bright as soon as they saw me. Gazzy and Iggy were on another tree branch to the side of me and Gazzy's face turned to smile at me. Iggy's face remained blank.

"Max is okay!" Gazzy yelled.

This made Iggy's face light up.

I looked up at Fang. His dark eyes flicked open and he looked at me sincerely.

"Fang!" I screamed. "You're alive?" I whispered.

A moment of confusion flickered across his face.

"Max?" Fang said.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who got hit over the head with a handful of bricks!" Nudge told me.

"Iggy? Is Max okay?" Angel asked.

Everyone flew down towards me and settled on my tree branch.

"Probably concussion." Iggy said.

"Concussion?" I asked, "What are you talking about? What happened? How did we end up here?"

"Tell us everything you remember from the battle with the flyboys." Iggy said.

The recollection of the events of the previous days came down and hit me as hard as a bullet.

"Okay." I said.

Four faces looked intently at me as I retold what happened at the fight. Four intent faces and one blank face with only the sadness and misery in his eyes that I could recognize. I began the whole thing.

_I woke to the sound of Angel screaming._

_"What is it?!" I had time to yell before I felt a fist on my face._

_I looked around myself. There were about a hundred flyboys ambushing us. It looked like they got to Angel first because she was already up and fighting of about ten on her own. Twenty surrounded me and the rest were creeping silently to attack the rest of the flock._

_"Flyboys!"__ I screamed._

_That one word was enough to wake up the rest of the flock and get into a fighting stance in a crafty way._

_Iggy woke and shot up as still as a plank of wood, smashing into ten flyboys in the process._

_Fang woke and round housed about fifteen of them as he stood up, ready for action._

_Gazzy and Nudge woke and flew straight up into the air before anyone could touch them._

_"Fly!" I yelled._

_Immediately five bodies flew to the air to fight the flyboys.__ It was easier for us in the sky. I flew up to join them._

_Angel, Gazzy and Nudge each had ten on their own. Angel was controlling as many as she could with her mind to take each other out, but she couldn't control more than about three at a time otherwise it made her too tired. Gazzy was using the last of the bombs to take out as many as he could. I looked over at him and saw that he had one left. I caught his eye._

_"Save it!" I yelled. _

_He nodded and he joined Nudge to fight off the rest of hers._

_Iggy and I each had twenty. Because Gazzy had the bombs, Iggy had to fight naturally. He used his ears to hear them coming behind him and elbowed two in the head. I had knocked out about ten and had another ten to go. I looked over at Fang. He had thirty circled around him. Fang couldn't take on thirty by himself, twenty was hard enough. I got rid of the last of mine and flew over to help Fang._

"By the time I got over to you, Fang, they had tackled you to the ground. I did the best I could but nothing helped." I finished.

I looked up into Fang's eyes and shed a tear.

"And then y…y…you…." I said shakily.

Everyone waited while I gathered myself.

"And then you died." I said, barely above a whisper.

Four people looked at me shocked. Fang pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm right here." He said in my ear so that no one else could hear him but me.

"You promised you'd never leave me again, Fang. And then you did." I whispered back to him as tears fell from my face. It seemed that I was crying more and more often these days. I hated it. It showed weakness. But I couldn't stop. I had lost Fang. He pulled me into an even tighter hug and then everyone joined him. It was just like the last time I broke down on the beach.

I pulled away from everyone.

"Wh…where are we?" I stuttered. "H…how are you alive?" my voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

I saw Fang tap Iggy's hand.

"Well, Max….um that didn't happen." Iggy said.

"Wh…what?" I gasped out.

"Well, all of the first part happened," Iggy explained, "But while you were flying over to help Fang a dozen flyboys came up behind you and dropped bricks on your head. You were the one that fell to the ground covered in blood gushing from your head. We all finished off the rest of the flyboys while Fang flew down to you. You were knocked unconscious. I flew down and we managed to stop the bleeding. You're lucky to be alive." Iggy told me.

I was shocked. At least it explained the awful headache I had. I touched my head subconsciously. I felt dried out blood through my hair. Yuck.

"So none of what I thought happened did happen? You didn't die, Fang?" I asked.

Fang looked at me emotionless.

"No. You almost did." He replied shortly.

I sighed.

"Ok…it all makes sense now. I'm sorry if I scared you guys." I told the kids.

Gazzy just smiled at me as Nudge and Angel came over to hold my hands.

"When we first saw you, we thought you were going to die! But then Iggy said you would be ok so we were happy but we couldn't help being worried but Fang said that we had to keep moving even though you were asleep and in pain and we had to-"

Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth. That girl could still talk a mile a minute!

"Ok. So where are we now? What happened after that?" I asked.

Iggy continued, "Well, Fang said that we had to keep moving, even though I said you had to rest. He explained why we needed to keep moving and I agreed because you weren't dying anymore, you were just unconscious."

I looked over at Fang with a look that said 'You told everyone? It was a surprise!' He shook his head ever so slightly to tell me that he told Iggy, but the kids didn't know. I nodded my head ever so slightly in response to tell him that it was ok.

"Yeah. So we couldn't leave you so Fang carried you while we looked for the Itex headquarters. We looked for a couple of hours before Nudge finally spotted it. We thought we better wait for you before we took it down so we found this tree to settle in. Fang laid you down and then went to get us some food. We were here for about half an hour when I thought it might be a good idea for Nudge, Angel and Gazzy to go and have a play in the park below us. And then they came back about an hour later and Fang was looking after you and then you woke up." Iggy explained.

"Ok….makes sense. But you carried me all over New York for hours?" I asked Fang.

"I'm strong enough." Fang said simply.

I shook my head. He was stronger than I thought.

So it's been a couple of hours since I passed out? Nothing too bad?" I asked.

"Umm no you should be fine." Iggy said.

I looked over at Fang. He shook his head ever so slightly. So there was something worse wrong. We would talk later. He wouldn't let me sit up and speak if it was too bad. And my headache had gone completely. I was feeling good.

"Ok guys I feel a lot better now. Are we reading to take down the New York Itex?" I said.

I got a round of yahoos from everyone.

"Ok so how far away is it from here?"

"It's about a five minute flight." Iggy said.

_Max, are you ok?_

_Jeb?__ Yeah, I'm fine._

_There are __5__00__ flyboys in that building, Max. Make sure you're prepared._

_I will be, Jeb._

"Ok guys. This is a flyboy factory. So there will be lots of flyboys to take down. I think we should do this the easiest way and get rid of as many flyboys as we can as quick as we can. I wouldn't normally ask this but Gazzy, Iggy. How many bombs do we have?"

Gazzy and Iggy smiled evilly at me.

"We made more while you were unconscious, Max!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Iggy agreed.

"We have one that will take out about twenty flyboys each and we have six that will take out ten each. And we have one big enough to destroy the whole complex, but not all the flyboys inside it." Gazzy said excitedly.

"How many, Max? Did Jeb tell you?" Angel asked.

Yes off course she already knew, but she would like me to tell everyone else wouldn't she?

"There's about 500." I said.

Nudge looked shocked.

"Five hundred? How will we take down that many?" She asked.

"The big one will take out about three quarters of all the flyboys inside and all of the humans." Iggy said.

"Really?" I asked, "Good job. We'll need it." I said.

Iggy and Gazzy had big grins on their faces.

"Ok, so with all of the bombs used, we'll have about 45 to fight. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy is five each ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nudge said in a tone that said I was stupid because I had to ask if they could take down five.

I gave her a look."Ok, and Iggy, Fang and I will have ten each. Sound ok?" I asked Fang and Iggy.

"Sure." Iggy said.

I just got a nod from Mr No emotion.

"First I need some food though." I said. I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving.

We ate and rested for about half an hour before we set of.

"Ok, guys. U and A. Let's go." I said.

"Can you fly?" Fang asked me as the rest of the flock flew into the sky.

I smiled at Fang.

"You may have had the privilege of carrying me once, but I think I can manage from here." I said.

He only smirked at me as I followed him into the sky.

While we flew I talked to Fang about presents.

"We need to get them tonight. How about a hotel for tonight and then we'll go out and buy them for tomorrow?" I asked Fang.

He nodded. I still needed to buy him a present too. I think I had an idea.

We made it to the Itex headquarters in less than five minutes.

"Ok, Gazzy and Iggy set the bombs of now. We'll follow when the leftovers come out to fight. Let's do this thing." I said.

**AN: Did you like it? Fang didn't die! evil laugh I only did it because I thought that maybe it would get people to review. Hope you liked how it turned out! By the way, no one answered me about the double spacing thing. I won't post again until I get three reviews telling me to or not to. I also have writers block so if anyone has any ideas please let me know ASAP. I need ideas for presents for the next chapter or so and what happens after that? Please give me any ideas ASAP. ****Thanks heaps! Review! ****2000**** words**** exactly****! That's a record! ****xxoo**


	7. Honeymoon Room

**AN: I'm not even going to come up with an excuse to ****the lateness of this. ****I'm ****soo**** sorry. I know it's late and ****a little**** short but ****it's 1051 words and ****I thought that I should get something posted as soon as I could. ****And the verdict for the double spacing is to leave it the way it is! So yeah read and review and give me IDEAS! ****xxoo**

Iggy and Gazzy flew into the sky where we were waiting. Their faces were covered with black soot from the bombs they had just set off. We took our positions, ready to fight. Then they came. Exactly 45 flyboys came towards us.

"Go!" I yelled.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy dove towards them. Gazzy came down on top of one and knocked its head off. It dropped like a pin to what had become a burning garbage dump below. Nudge sent her legs flying and hit 3 in the chest. Angel was using her mind control skills to make them fight each other. With thirty left, Iggy, Fang and I started fighting.

Fang got that look in his eye like he was ready to rip someone throat out in one move. Which, usually, he was, but to anyone that didn't know him they'd be afraid. Except, of course, flying robots.

Iggy hit one in the middle of its wings. Its wings short circuited and it flopped down lifelessly. He turned around, obviously searching for others.

"5 meters west!" I yelled at him.

He nodded and spun around to face his nine.

I ducked as a flyboy aimed a metal hand at my head. I came up underneath it and gave it an uppercut. One down, nine to go.

Another one came up behind me.

"Protect school……protect scientists….must protect school……." It said in a metallic voice.

"You. Must Die." I said, punching it in the head with every word.

I finished off the rest of mine and looked around to see how everyone else was doing. There was only a few left. Iggy had 2 so I flew over to get rid of one for him.

"How. You. Going?" He asked between hits.

I round housed the last one before answering.

"I'm fine…actually from what I can gather I'm not." I replied.

Iggy grunted. "Later." He said.

Fang flew over to us and we flew down to the kids. The battle was over. We flew to the ground and landed. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were all standing there.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

I got a round of yes's.

"Ok guys, one more school down. Jeb thinks we might be safe for a while now. So Fang and I thought it might be a good idea to stay at a hotel tonight."

"Yes!" Gazzy, Nudge and Angel exclaimed.

Iggy smiled at me. I turned to look at Fang. Obviously he gave no sign of emotion whatsoever.

"Ok then guys; let's go find us a hotel!"

We flew for about fifteen minutes, circling around New York before Nudge and Angel yelled out.

"Look! It's so big and shiny and it's near the park and please can we stay there, Max Pleeaaaase?!" Nudge asked.

I looked over at Fang. He shrugged.

"Sure let's go." I said.

The kids flew down excitedly with Iggy, Fang and I behind them.

There was a lady at the reception desk.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

It was clear that she was just acting polite. She looked down at us with disgust. I guess we did look awful. We were all cover in black soot, especially Gazzy and Iggy, and we had cuts and bruises all over us. Plus I had dried blood all over my hair.

"Yes," I said, "We'd like the largest room you have please."

"I'm sorry, our biggest room is taken. I assume you all want to be close by?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I'm afraid the biggest rooms we have left are double rooms. Rooms big enough for two. I suppose you could have three of those." She said.

I didn't like it. Three separate rooms weren't good enough.

"Can we have three double rooms then, but all adjoining?" I asked.

"Ummm. Yes we have three adjoining double rooms on the top floor. How many nights will you be staying?" She asked.

"Just one night." I replied.

"Maaaaax! Please, Max. More than one night!" Angel and Nudge exclaimed.

I looked at Fang. I mouthed the word 'Two' at him. He nodded ever so slightly.

"Fine. Two nights please." I told the receptionist.

"Very well. Three adjoining rooms for two nights." She replied.

We paid for the rooms and she gave us the keys. We had rooms number 17, 18 and 19. We took the stairs up. None of us liked small spaces. They were too hard to get caught in and then escape from. Plus we were all a little claustrophobic.

As soon as we reached our rooms, Nudge grabbed one of the keys and raced for a door with Angel. They went to room number 17. Gazzy grabbed number 19 and pulled Iggy towards the door with him. That left Fang and I together in the middle.

"Looks like it's us in room 18." I said. Fang shrugged.

Before we went to our room, we checked out everyone else's. Nudge and Angel had an average room with two single beds against either side of the walls. There was a door on the far wall that led to our room.

"Ok guys. You've got an hour to do whatever you went then come into our room and we'll organize dinner."I told them.

They both nodded excitedly and I heard Nudge chattering away to Angel as we left the room. Iggy and Gazzy had the same set up as Nudge and Angel but they had a kitchen on the side.

"Oh good a kitchen." I said. I told them the same as I had told Nudge and Angel and then we left the room. It would be nice for the flock to be able to sleep in a bed for a change and have a roof over their heads rather than sleeping on the ground in the middle of nowhere. Fang and I walked into our room and I opened my mouth in shock.

There was only one bed in the room, a double. I would be sleeping right beside Fang tonight. But that's not what bothered me. The bed was bright red and the bed head was shaped like a heart. As was everything else in the room. Red heart shaped cushions were everywhere. I looked at Fang who had half a smirk on his face. We had the honeymoon room.

**AN: Ok guys sorry it's probably ****ooc**** and a little cliché. Tell me if you think so or not and R&R or else. And if you think that this was totally horrible let me know because i hate it and i think i might redo it not have them go to a hotel because it's ooc and too cliche up yeah let me know if you want me to redo it or not. xxoo**


	8. Sorry!

**AN: sorry guys, this just an authors note. I promised myself I wouldn't do this but yeah, here I am doing it. For the moment, I have discontinued this story. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again and continue it, but I'm sorry, at least for now it has stopped. I have started a story of my own, and it's hard enough to find time for that let alone this too….also I am now in love with twilight, and am starting to move on from maximum ride. I'm sure that one day I'll pick it up again, but for the moment it's stopped. Sorry ******


End file.
